


i'm more of a dog person myself

by whimsycott



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Chaos Ensues, Fluff and Humor, M/M, and alil fluff as a treat, dragon museum night guards get invaded by a werewolf, minho and seungmin are mortal lads, though its A LOT of humor, vampire!changbin, werewolf!chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycott/pseuds/whimsycott
Summary: Minho's night was supposed to be a hellish slog of studying for school while at work, his work being the night security shift at some dragon skeleton museum in town. It was supposed to be a normal night in that regard, promising Changbin to join him on the perimeter check later in the night.That's the normal work night, at least. If only Minho's night was actually going to be normal at all.Why was it his lucky day to try and deal with a bone-stealing werewolf?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 27
Kudos: 195





	i'm more of a dog person myself

**Author's Note:**

> im back at it baybe!  
> i had a rough writers block for awhile, but picking up this idea again and just going for it helped so much. i know i def had fun writing this, i hope you have fun reading!

When Minho finally makes his way into the breakroom at some time past eight, he finds it dark and quiet, much like the rest of the museum for the night. He drops his bag, heavy with study materials with a loud  _ slap _ on the ground, sighing as he tries to stretch his muscles awake.

When he flicks the lights on, he sees the room empty, but a panel in the ceiling slightly moved. Minho grabs the flashlight from the belt of his night guard outfit, flicking it on and pointing it up into the dark ceiling. He flicks it off and on a few times until he hears snuffling and a loud  _ bang! _ from the ceiling as something falls.

“Alright, alright! Turn it off! Fuck,” Changbin's slightly lispy voice echoes out from the ceiling, Minho chuckling as he steps away to let his vampire coworker slip out from his ceiling sleep space. Minho flinches when he lands heavily on the table with little regard for his body, but Changbin looks none the wiser as he yawns and slowly wakes up. “About time you showed up.”

“And about time you woke up.” Minho clips his flashlight back onto his belt, dragging his bag over and taking a seat at the table. Changbin yawns again, his fangs poking out from his lips as he wakes up. “Why do you even sleep in the ceiling? You can just lay on the ground, or something.”

“I like sleeping upside down, though,” Changbin mumbles, his fangs giving him that slight lisp again. He eventually slides off the table, standing up and looking much more awake. “It freaks people out sometimes when I'm just hanging from the ceiling in the museum.” Minho stifles a chuckle, smiling still.

“You sleep upside down? That's kinda cliche, isn't it?” Changbin just shrugs as he pulls on his heavy coat, adorned with the standard night guard tools.

“I don't care, it's comfortable to me.” He shuffles over to the door, opening it and looking back. “Are you gonna study? I can take the first round.” Minho groans as he looks at his bag, before slumping over to start opening it up.

“Yeah, I really need to. Thanks,” Changbin just winks at him, before slipping out silently despite how loud the jacket usually is. Minho just assumes it's some of his sneaking vampire magic he always talks about but never sees.  _ Maybe that means it’s just that good? _

Minho throws his notebook and work on the table, unhooking his radio and setting it nearby in case Changbin decides to chat his ear off later into the night shift. Minho slowly gets his set up for studying together as he gets himself into the mindset, ready for a long night ahead.

As a busy college student with a stronger need to sleep and do nothing than actually work, it's a miracle this night guard job worked with him hard enough to set up for agreeable hours. He hates having to give up his weekend nights to wander around a dimly lit and cold museum looking for any birds that might've flown in, but the pay is good enough. And with Changbin and how he covers for him when he spends his entire shifts studying, he's a bit more accepting of it all.

He really should thank Changbin. For having all of eternity ahead of him and instead wasting his time dicking around as a night guard and covering for some mortal jackass. He said he was just trying to save up money for some underground coven, but Minho can't fathom for the life of him why he'd spend it  _ here. _ The museum isn't even that cool. Everyone's seen dragon skeletons before, not like this museum is anything fancy about it either.

He shakes his head, looking down at his notes intensely. His mind is already wandering off track, and he's barely even sat down for the night. He sighs, stretching his legs and picking up his pencil.

It's gonna be a long night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Changbin's voice finally crackles through his little radio for the first time of the night, Minho's one hour into studying and struggling to pick up on any of the materials in front of him. He was even considering chatting the vampire up to try and distract himself, so Minho’s glad he made the first move.

_ “How's the studying, grandpa?” _ Minho sighs. He has half the mind to not respond, just to tick Changbin off a bit, but he's too far drained from studying to try and look at it for a second longer.

“It's going like ass,” Minho mumbles the first negative string of words he can possibly piece together. It works, since he can hear Changbin laughing quietly on the other side. “And who are you calling grandpa? You've been alive for at least 100 years, y’know.”

_ “You have more wrinkles than me, geezer. I'm still young and beautiful.” _ When Minho laughs, he feels a bit more alive then he has before. Even if Changbin is being mean to him, he's thankful for being caught before he worked himself into a bad mood.  _ “Sorry about the studying though. Wanna take a break?” _

“Yes,” Minho sighs, already leaving his chair. “I really shouldn't, but I'm about to stab myself with this pencil if I keep going.”

_ “So dramatic over some papers. Must be a really hard night?” _

“You know it. Where are you now?”

_ “I'm over by the gift shop.” _ Minho groans into his radio, making sure Changbin hears the annoyed edge to his voice.  _ “Don't be pissy! I'm just being thorough!” _

“That's so far though,” Minho whines, slipping his jacket on. “Can you come meet me by the breakroom? I really don't wanna walk all the way to you.”

_ “It's a miracle they haven't fired your lazy ass yet. Sure.” _ Minho cheers, turning off the lights in the room as he steps out into the dark hallway that leads to other side rooms, hidden away from public view. When Changbin comes through again, Minho hears how his voice from the radio echoes down the long hallway, mingling with the heavy footsteps from his boots.  _ “I'm going to make you look over the big ass skeletons then. You need to do your job too!” _

“Fine then, they're the only cool thing in this place anyways.” Minho pulls out his flashlight to illuminate the dark hall, realizing he already passed the door out into the museum he needs to take. By no surprise, as he steps out into the dimly lit museum, he sees Changbin already standing nearby at the foot of one of the exhibits. “See? Was it really that hard to come when you can basically teleport over here?”

“Not really. I just think you should move your legs more.” Changbin hums, stepping off the blocks of a large planter he was on and drifts back down to the ground weightlessly. “You know, if you let me turn you, you could have cool vampire powers too.”

“And have to be in your shitty coven for the rest of eternity? No thanks,” Minho shoves Changbin playfully, watching as the vampire smirks back and begins to lead them through the dark museum.

“Eh, worth a shot. You don't wanna be best friends forever?” Minho laughs, trying to push Changbin again. He simply glides across the floor quickly and out of his reach, making Minho lose his balance for a moment.

They chat on their walk a bit more quietly, mostly just to entertain themselves as the breakroom happens to be on the complete opposite side of the museum to the big skeleton displays. It lets Minho pick up on the sounds of the creaking building, hearing settlements shifting and a rhythmic tapping from the pipes above them in the ceiling. Despite working here for long enough, it's a sound he's never quite picked up on.

He's so intent on listening to the little noises that he doesn't notice that Changbin has stopped, and runs into him a moment later. Minho goes to apologize, but can see in dim light Changbin silently motioning to him to  _ be quiet. _

“Is it another bird?”

_ “Hush, _ I mean it.” Changbin’s voice is more steely than usual, and Minho can catch how he slowly looks around.

He follows, even holding his breath lightly as he looks about. The rhythmic tapping continues for a moment, echoing around them. Changbin moves slowly, quietly, eyes up on the vent above them. Minho looks up as well, nearly jumping out of his boots when he sees a set of yellow eyes looking down at them.

“What the fuck?” Minho whispers, though barely under his breath, Changbin jolting as well when the vent grate above then rattles  _ hard, _ Minho afraid it'll fall off for a moment as a giant paw presses down on it. The rhythmic tapping continues away from them, echoing around the halls as the vent greate is barely holding itself up, bent out of shape and downwards. 

When Minho turns to Changbin, his cry of "What the _ fuck!” _ is a lot louder now.

Changbin rushes forward, slapping a hand over Minho’s mouth again and looking around, still on alert. When a long silent moment passes by, Changbin glares at Minho, a small smack to his arm to set it in. “Shut up! I don’t want you to die from a werewolf because you don’t know how to be quiet!”

_ “Werewolf?!”  _ Minho hisses back, trying to keep his voice down as his panic rises. Though Changbin tries to hush him, Minho is yelling in a hoarse whisper as he slaps his forehead. "Are we even qualified to deal with that? What if I die on this shitty night shift? Oh my God — "

"Don't faint now," Changbin says as he slaps him on the arm, eyes glinting slightly in the low light. "Jesus, and here I was hoping an oversized puppy wouldn't be too much for us."

"Don't call it a puppy, it's a fucking wolf and you know it," Minho groans as he pats around his outfit, looking for something to possibly help. "What the genuine hell, did they even train us for a werewolf invasion?"

"No, but there's something in the manual about it." Changbin says as he thinks off to himself, muttering.

"You mean you actually read that?" Minho asks. He thinks exactly of that thick book in the breakroom, seemingly forever cemented next to the coffeemaker at this point. Minho has never seen the insides of that book, and would preferably keep it that way, werewolf or not.

"Uh, yeah? Heard of safety first?" Changbin says with a look, as if it wasn't obvious that everyone has the time to sit down and read 500 pages of bullshit. "Listen, you should be safe heading back to the breakroom, and I can distract the thing away from you. Could you see if there's anything about werewolf spray, or how to handle this?"

Of course, it's not Minho's lucky night to avoid that manual for another week. "Yeah, fine. But can you really not even walk me back or something? I think you're forgetting I'm fragile as hell when we're talking about a werewolf!"

"And I'd rather know exactly where it is so I can keep it from coming straight for you!" Changbin argues back, both of them flinching as a long howl echoes through the ventilation, reminding them how this beast is very much still with them and moving. Changbin looks back at Minho, starting to head off towards where the cry came from. "Listen, just take the shortcut through the back rooms and you'll be okay. And if anything happens, just boop it's snoot! Werewolf rule number one!"

"Boop it — Are you  _ serious Changbin!? _ " Minho yells after him, but the vampire is already off on a werewolf hunt, and obviously very serious about his advice. He knows he means to punch it in the nose, but putting his hands that close to its mouth? Minho gets shivers just thinking about being at the end of a maw of fangs like that…

He slaps himself on the cheeks a few times, trying to clear his mind and get going. He tries to distract himself from possibly becoming a chew toy and to instead think about anything else he can fathom up. He decides to hum to himself a song he heard on the radio today as he quickly turns around into the last display area for the amphipteres to try and find the back rooms entrance.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minho has to make a very conscious and forced effort to keep himself from making noise like running with his squeaky boots on the marble floors, hyperventilating, or just shouting  _ fucking werewolves! _ every minute or so to himself. Instead, he's scared himself into a slow crawl, the flashlight in his hand wobbling as he tries to keep from shaking too badly. He tries to tell himself he’s not scared, more high on adrenaline currently, but he’s still on such high alert that even the minor squeak of his boots keeps his blood pumping fast and breath quick.

Minho finally finds himself at the center of the museum, being a large display of a dragon skeleton on its hind legs, rearing up with arching claws and wings. It's an impressive sight, but right now, Minho is positively shitting himself at the idea of something with those same large jaws being in the same building as him. He really just wants to go home, have a good stress cry, then sleep for the next two days to forget all of this.

Unfortunately for Minho, life likes to play sick jokes on him. So if the loud crashing and banging that sounds a  _ little _ too close didn't scare the wits out of him, it was the night lights promptly dying right after and finally leaving him in pitch darkness. Minho may be a man of honor, but he is not high enough to not have screamed, perhaps just maybe, quite loudly at the sudden blackout.

"Oh, are we for fucking real right now," Minho swears into the darkness, unable to move as he composes himself. He picks his flashlight back up, the beam of light being his life line right now. Without the gentle lighting from the soft bulbs that borders every wall and display, Minho suddenly feels very lost and unsure of what leads where anymore. When he shines his flashlight down dark hallways, all he sees is the floor pattern extending onwards slightly until pitch darkness extends the rest of the way.

It's all very confusing, and it's times like these where he wished he had the same memory like Changbin to actually recall every little shortcut and pathway around this place. All he remembers right now is the natural path his feet take when taking his nightly perimeter check, and he knows it'll take him an unnecessary amount of time to make it to the break room from here if he follows that.

Minho decides to pull himself together and march onwards into the dark hallway. Yes, he may be crying on the inside and soon the outside, and may be shaking like an old washer on its spin cycle, but he refuses to die in this musty museum.

Minho says all of this to himself with a brave face as he marches onward until he realizes his flashlight is beginning to catch something else in the hallway. It's not the back wall yet, but instead two yellow orbs, seemingly floating in the dark and —

Minho promptly freezes and stares ahead at what is clearly two animal eyes in the dark, reflecting back at him as they blink slowly. In the silent museum, past his own rapidly beating heart, Minho can hear the clack of claws on marble floors and the gentle huffing of a dog, though both are amplified in a way that makes Minho dizzy on his feet. Because of course, as the animal slinks closer, Minho had to run directly into the werewolf, with Changbin anywhere in the museum but here to save him.

The first thing Minho sees illuminated in the werewolf's face is a long snout filled with sharp fangs, all below two striking gold eyes that seem to look right into him. The werewolf has a grey pelt, long hair curling naturally down the back of its neck and around it's collarbones. The closer it comes, the more Minho can see how massive this beast is. Even as it walks forward, hunched on two giant paw-like hands, it easily reaches a foot above Minho. He takes a good long moment to look at the werewolf, a hulking creature somewhere between human and beast, and realizes without a doubt he is dying tonight.

Minho squeezes his eyes shut at the werewolf keeps approaching, shaking heavily and trying to ignore the thought of fangs and claws ripping through him like paper. It feels like his heart stops beating completely when warm air puffs against his face, bracing for the worst, cursing out Changbin for letting him go into sweet death alone, when —

A wet and slobbery tongue licks up the side of his face, gentle and nothing less than the way a dog would, pushing his hair into a giant cowlick as the werewolf pulls away.

While Minho doesn't faint on the spot, he does let out a deflating sound as his legs give out completely, all his tension and adrenaline unraveling in the matter of seconds. Even if Minho hits the ground with a dull thud, landing forward on his face, he doesn't care to move. He just needs a quick moment, or maybe hour to understand what the fuck is going on.

The werewolf simply lays itself over Minho after realizing he's down for the count, happily crushing him by laying it's full weight on his lower back and snuffling slightly. He grunts as the werewolf shifts uncomfortably atop him, stretching out and grabbing something. Minho figures it's his flashlight slowly rolling away, by the sound of teeth on plastic and the fact that a bright beam of light dances around the marble floors.

When he eventually turns over, after much struggle, he sees the werewolf staring down at him, still content to lay on his stomach like a dog. The flashlight is sideways in it's jaws, Minho even able to see a long tail wagging behind the frightening line of it's shoulders.

_ Deep breathes Minho. It hasn't torn you to shreds yet. _

He breathes out loudly through his mouth as he reaches up towards the flashlight, the werewolf watching intently. It seems to understand, quickly dropping the slobbery torch directly onto Minho's chest, making him cough a bit weakly. At least he has his flashlight and all his fingers, and a werewolf who looks to be nothing more than a giant puppy right now.

_ Not bad. Thank God, it’s not going bad. _

As he waves the flashlight around trying to unearth himself from the mound of muscle and fur on top of him, the werewolf inquisitively watches where the beam of light points to. Minho's not really paying attention to it, but he can see the dragon skeleton and the display cases around it randomly catching the light here or there.

The werewolf barks loudly suddenly, Minho jumping out of his skin at the monstrous sound. Like some mix between the strongest bark and human yell he's heard, the werewolf is suddenly up on two legs again and bounding over towards the dragon skeleton. When he focuses his light on the beast again, Minho jumps up with his own strangled yell, rushing over.

The werewolf has its giant paws on one of the display cases for an authentic dragon bone, looking down with a smiling maw and lolling tongue. Minho feels like maybe he should've expected this, the dog going for the bone, and can squeak out a disbelieving laugh.

He's not laughing when the werewolf easily lifts the heavy glass case, bone inside, holding it above it's head triumphantly. Minho looks up in horror as he sees the werewolf reeling back with the equivalent of his next three paychecks in hand. Whatever fear he felt of dying at the hands of a monster is now replaced by the financial nightmare in front of him.

"Hey hey! No!" He scolds, a bit too much like he would a dog, the werewolf merely glancing down at him. "No throwing that!" 

The werewolf stares him down a moment longer, turning towards him with the case in hand. It lowers the case slightly, blinking down at the human. He sighs in relief when the beast seems to be listening —

Minho watches in horror as the werewolf drops the case with an echoing crash, simply looking Minho in the eyes as he does it. Minho glances between the two, the werewolf snickering out a barking laugh as it paws through the glass shards for the bone.

Minho's angry for two reasons, but mostly because  _ did that werewolf just fucking sass me? _ He's worried about the paycheck, but maybe not as much as he watches the werewolf stand on broken glass without a single flinch or blink, just grabbing the bone in its jaws and gnawing away. 

He's maybe a little swayed by how the werewolf looks to be smiling as wide as it can, shaking its head around with the bone happily as it prances around. Swayed just enough to let it be as he quietly reaches for his radio, and talks into it.

"Changbin, I'm by the center dragon exhibit, and I found your fucking werewolf. Can you come over  _ right the hell now? _ "

He doesn't even have to wait a second for Changbin to respond.

_ "What the hell do you mean you found it before me!?" _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Changbin still arrives in record time, nearly tackling Minho as he easily drifts through the dark museum. Minho yells in surprise, a little bit fearfully as he was so focused on watching the werewolf hold the bone in two giant transformed paws while on it's back.

"’Bin what the — !"

"Did you get bit at all? Are you hurt? Oh my God Minho why’d I leave you alone, you can't be alone with a fucking werewolf you'll be mauled! I’m so dumb, I’m officially the dumbest immortal ever—" Changbin keeps blathering to himself, but all the while shakes Minho around by the collar as he still sits on top of him.

"Well, I told you not to leave me alone for a reason!" Minho says as he grabs Changbin's hands, unfurling them from his collar. "He hasn't bit me though, so stop crying."

"I'm not crying!" Changbin argues before backing off of Minho and standing up. He turns to the werewolf still laying nearby in the glass shards of the case, watching Changbin with an inquisitive wag of his tail. "I just got worried. I don't want to leave you alone with a monster like  _ that _ ."

"You're a little late, but yeah." Minho stares at the werewolf, watching as it still tries to break the bone open. "To be fair, do you think this thing could even hurt a fly?"

Changbin looks at him like he grew another head. " _ Yes? _ Do you even know how many people get hurt by werewolves all the time?"

"They can't really control it though, and that's the reason we have Werewolf Control. Besides, it's not ripping me apart right now, isn't it?" Minho holds a hand out to gesture to the werewolf, beast unmoved. Changbin still looks unnerved, grimacing at the wolf.

"I don't want to wait until it finally decides to bite you, though."

"Fair. But I don’t think he means any harm. Look what he did to my face,” Minho points up to his cheek, still slightly wet with the dog spit, hair cowlicked. Changbin stares at him for a moment, glancing up and down his features.

“Ew?” He supplies after a moment, before roughly dragging a hand over his cheek to wipe some of the residue off. As he wipes his hand off on his pants, he mumbles out, “Man, what if he’s just taste testing you now? We need to get Control over here already.”

“Then, to the office we go. Or  _ should’ve _ gone,” Minho nudges Changbin as he walks away, nearly tripping him as he hooks a foot around his ankle. “Seriously, don’t do that again. I thought I was about to fucking die alone, Changbin.”

“I’m aware!” Changbin whines, his voice still sounding worried. “I guess it’s good we got the world’s worst werewolf at least. Now let’s just get this sorted out,” He grumbles, walking out of night and into the dark hallways. Minho just keeps watching the werewolf though, who’s been happily off in his own world as they talked. “Come on, it’s dark as shit and I’m not trying to lose you in here now.”

“I think he should come with us.” Minho says, the werewolf seeming to realize he’s being stared at. He looks over, still on his back with a giant bone in mouth, paws curled around it. Minho can see from the edge of the flashlight’s reach the giant tail wagging slightly.

“No he should  _ not!” _ Changbin near screeches from down the hall, running back up to Minho’s side. “Are you now just trying to give it every chance to eat you?”

“What? You said it yourself, he’s been doing his whole werewolf job poorly. Plus, I don’t feel like going to find him again once Control does get here, so might as well keep an eye on him. It sounds pretty sweet to me.” Changbin worries his lower lip for a bit, before sighing and turning around again.

“God, stop being right. The second he starts to gnaw on you though I’m gonna start swinging, okay?”

“I expect nothing less.” Minho starts to walk backwards as well, eyes still trained on the werewolf. He’s still just happily gnawing away, still trying to break through the bone. “Hey, is it rude if I call to him like a dog?”

“A little?” Changbin answers back, footsteps stopping at the end of the hall. “Fuck it, what else do we have? Give it a try.”

Minho shrugs, before snapping his fingers a few times. It does well to catch the werewolves attention, but not much else. The beast rolls over onto his stomach, using his paws in an oddly human way to pull the bone out from his mouth. His head is cocked, moving back and forth as Minho tries to coax him over. It doesn’t work, not even when he pulls out the  _ pspsps _ ing _. _

“Aw fuck, wait, you’re a cat person right?” Changbin’s voice echoes down the hall, his flashlight turning on from behind Minho. The werewolf looks over to the new lightsource, tail lazily flopping around.

“Yeah, how the fuck do you talk to dogs?”

“Like babies, man. Watch this,” Changbin clears his throat, before hearing his hands patting on his thighs. “Come on good boy! Come here!” Changbin says in a high voice, Minho failing to stop the laugh that bubbles out of him.

He stands corrected though, as he’s nearly knocked over by the force dashing past him. It’s the werewolf, bounding down the hall. He hears Changbin try and yell something before the light of his flashlight is spinning around the museum, the wolf toppling them both over with a resounding bark of happiness.

“Aw, fuck, stop! He’s licking me!” Changbin yells out, trying to scramble away. Minho can’t help but to really laugh now, taking a moment to walk over and help Changbin up.

The walk back to the room is a lot more light hearted than when Minho started, even if the loud  _ click-clack _ ing of claws joins them along.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Where the fuck is the Werewolf Control number?” Changbin seethes from the counter, flipping through the manual. “I swear to God I saw it in here a month or two ago.”

“Do you really expect me to know where anything is in there?” Minho asks, currently drowning under a mountain sized mass of fur and muscle. Minho had sat down on the ground near the door when they came in, but apparently the werewolf trotting in right after decided his lap was the best spot in the house. His full weight suddenly crushing him hurt at first, but now that he’s lost all feeling in his legs, it’s a rather nice feeling. Almost like a weighted blanket, if anything. 

He’s also ended up scratching behind the werewolf’s ears as he dropped his head into Minho’s lap, mostly as an unconscious response. He didn’t realize until Changbin gave him a weird glance, but the werewolf didn’t stop him. If anything, he’s sighing contently as Minho goes, so he figure’s he’s doing something right. Getting brownie points with him anyways before Control shows up is  _ likely _ a good idea, right?

Changbin eventually perks up at the counter, finally finding the number they need and swiftly calling them up. Minho looks up to the clock absentmindedly, seeing that the time is nearing midnight, meaning what should be his first break is soon.  _ What a fucking whacky first shift. _

“What’s the chance that something crazier than a werewolf happens after the break?” Minho asks out loud into the room, but gets no response from Changbin. Peeking an eye open, he sees the vampire focused on the phone call in the corner, seeming intent on whatever he’s saying to the operator. Thankfully the call doesn’t last much longer, Changbin turning around with a sigh.

“Can you believe they just told us to deal with it ourselves?” Changbin huffed, slumping into one of the chairs at the table. “I mean, they’re sending someone over, but do they really think we can deal with an actual werewolf on our own?”

The werewolf’s ear flicks at those words, waking up and glaring at Changbin for a moment. The vampire just sticks his tongue out, and Minho chuckles as he pets over the werewolf’s neck again. He seems to let it go, dropping his head back down, but Minho can tell he’s still just glaring at Changbin quietly.

“We’d be pretty fucked, yeah. But, what if they’re all giant puppies like this?” Minho gestures to the wolf on top of him, before setting his arms back down into the soft pelt. “I don’t know what beef you have with werewolves, but I’ve been having a great time.”

“Maybe, I don’t know.” Changbin shrugs, and Minho nods along. “I’d just rather be safe than sorry, especially with someone squishy like you around.” 

“You mean my walking encyclopedia doesn’t know how werewolves behave?” Minho questions, and laughs at how Changbin squints at him.

“Hey, not all vampires have photographic memory! We’re allowed to be dumbasses!”

“Yeah, sure. I’m glad to see you’re keeping up the dumbass bloodline though.”

“I swear to God if there wasn’t a werewolf laying on you right now, I’d be throwing you out of here like a sack of flour,” Changbin mumbles to himself mostly, but Minho still hears enough to laugh. Time is mostly slow going in the museum, either on a normal night shift or waiting for Werewolf Control to show up, but bickering pointlessly is by far the best way to kill time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


By the time that the clock has passed midnight, the two are still waiting for someone to show up. Changbin has gone back to hanging from the ceiling, flipping through the manual as he waits. Minho’s legs eventually just couldn’t handle the lack of blood flow, so he’s had to move from under the werewolf to on top of him. It’s not like he couldn’t just sit at the table, but between the cold plastic and the soft fur of their werewolf friend, he’ll take the latter.

He’s catnapping honestly, eyes closed and draped halfway over the werewolf’s side as they both lie down and rest. Even though he’s catching up on some needed sleep, he’s still aware of Changbin shuffling around and eventually dropping from the ceiling.

“Bro,” He starts off, though he messes with some items on the counter for a second. “You can’t really be sleeping on him, are you?”

“I’m not asleep,” Minho answers, though his voice is mostly muffled by fur. He picks his head up though, turning back to blearily squint at Changbin. “He is very soft though, I could totally pass out soon.”

“God, you’re one weird human,” Changbin just chuckles, going back to mess with the coffee maker to make them both drinks. “You know he still is a dude under all that, right? How is he gonna react to hearing you call him soft?”

“I’d take it as a compliment. If I’m going to be a wolf monster, I might as well be a cuddly one.”

“Y’know, those two don’t really go together, but whatever works for ya.” The two fall back into silence until Changbin eventually comes over with coffee, sitting next to the two of them and offering Minho a mug. Minho grabs it with one hand and takes a swig right away, while the other hand is still tangled up into the grey fur. 

“Ah, I love the taste of shit. Thanks for the water coffee,” Minho says before taking another sip, Changbin huffing out a laugh into his mug as he sips along. Minho can instantly feel the caffeine hit, feeling just a bit more alive. “It’s getting closer to one, are they seriously not here yet?”

“Not at all man. Werewolves are all about the night, right? I’d figured they’d be more awake then this.”

“If they expect us to stay up all night with dragon skeletons, you’d think they would be able to do it too.” Minho takes another sip, before setting the mug down. “I don’t know, maybe there’s just other cases. Not like we’re in too much danger.”

“True, true.” Changbin silently drinks, and even lightly scratches the werewolf’s head in his sleep. Minho can feel the giant tail beating the ground behind him as Changbin does it, and is just happy to see the two getting along finally.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eventually, just before one actually hits, Changbin perks up from where he sits with Minho. He looks over to the door, eyes scanning around before standing up and smiling. “God, about time someone shows up, huh?”

“Don’t tell me you actually heard them through, like, concrete walls.” Changbin stands up and just grins at Minho before taking his mug for him and putting it on the table. By the time Minho stands up and stretches out, Changbin is already out the closed door to greet their newcomer. He figures to brew another cup of coffee in the meantime, in case they seem dead on their feet.

Before the first mug is even done, Changbin is already back with their man. When Minho turns around to greet them, he’s surprised to see that their man is distinctly younger then either of them, wearing coveralls with a logo for the Werewolf Control on the back. Minho just stares for a moment, from a mixture of his drowsiness and internal thought.  _ Who knew a high schooler would be our savior, huh? _

The kid glances around the room quickly, before catching sight of Minho by the coffee maker and giving a slight, informal smile. His face still holds onto some baby fat, just a natural roundness to his cheeks that makes him look inviting. Well, he would, if the dark circles under his eyes and menacing looking bag he carries with him weren’t being factored in.

“It is just the two of you here tonight?” He asks, already setting his heavy bag down on the table as he goes to squat in front of the sleeping werewolf.

“Yeah. What about you, no coworkers?” Changbin wonders, curiously watching the boy as he prods at the beast. It’s just him looking over the werewolf’s arms and face, pushing back some of the thick fur as he goes. It still makes Minho think of a kid poking a sleeping bear with a stick, so he may or may not be ready to jump to action if need be.

“Nope. Just me, the rookie.” He says nonchalantly as he stands up, heading straight for the dark bag he brought. It looks more like a gym bag, the insides being a mess of items just thrown in that Minho can't exactly place besides the clipboard with official papers and standard pencil that gets pulled out. “You don’t really need anything more than a rookie for this though, so don’t worry.”

Changbin glances over to Minho with a look in his eyes, one that vaguely reads like a cry for help mixed with  _ is this kid for real? _ Minho just supplies him a gentle shrug, but he’s feeling the same way. The coffee maker behind him finally finishes just in that moment, pulling his attention away.

“Oh, do you need any coffee?” Minho asks. “Actually, do you even drink coffee?”

“ _ God, _ do I need some. Thanks,” The kid gets up quite quickly, grabbing the mug from Minho. He expects him to flinch at the taste of black coffee made from water, but the kid is a true pro or maybe just another monster, as both Minho and Changbin watch in shock and awe as the kid pounds back the entire mug of still steaming hot coffee. He finishes with a content sigh, before handing the mug back. “That’s much better, thanks. Name’s Seungmin, by the way. I realized I didn’t introduce myself yet.”

“Y...Yeah. Changbin,” The vampire says, raising his hand lightly as he speaks. “That’s Minho over there, and we don’t know Mr. Monster’s name,” He points off to the werewolf in the corner, who’s still sleeping soundly. Seungmin just nods, his smile more alive and awake now, before turning back to the work before him.

Minho is still just standing there in awe, holding the empty mug as Changbin slides over to him quietly.

“Actually, I think we’re gonna be just fine with the kid here,” Changbin whispers out from the corner of his mouth, Minho nodding along numbly.

“He didn’t even  _ blink _ at that shit,” Minho just mumbles to himself, before finally snapping out of it enough to brew himself another mug.

The two eventually take a seat at the table, letting Seungmin work in general silence as he squats in front of the werewolf, writing down info here and there on the clipboard he has. He eventually straightens up and turns to the both of them, but his hand seems disconnected from his body as it keeps writing the end of a sentence.

“Sorry for the wait, they want me to write down so much random shit, it’s kinda a waste of paper,” He just chuckles, before flipping to the next page. “Anyways, I’m gonna need you to recap to me what happened tonight, starting from when you first found wolf boy here.”

For the next few minutes, the two go over their joint experience of stumbling into a wayward werewolf. From the time they started walking to chasing the werewolf, to Minho nearly dying when he eventually ran back into it, touching lightly on the bone situation before leading them back here to the present, the downtime after one hectic night.

“Yeah, that all sounds about normal.” Is all Seungmin simply says as they finish their stories.

“Shit, really?” Changbin asks. “I was thinking that we just got one really weird werewolf.”

“Nah, most are like this. Werewolf Control is really just herding giant puppies.” Seungmin turns around to his bag to dig around some more, letting Minho kick Changbin slightly and mouth to him  _ I told you so! _ Changbin just shrugs and kicks him back, to get even. “Also, do you have extra clothes or something? I don’t know if this dude sleeps naked, or worse.”

“Worse?” Minho asks, staying firmly planted in his seat. Changbin eventually accepts his fate, standing up to head to the work closet where they keep some extra clothes handy.

“Streaking.”

“Ah. That happens a lot?”

“Sadly,” Changbin leaves just as Seungmin finishes finding what he’s looking for, being a medical kit, of all things. When Minho peers inside, it’s syringes with clear vials of liquid that Seungmin picks up. As he sticks a syringe into the vial, taking out some of the liquid inside, he continues talking. “And since were the ones to turn them back, finding them clothes is another one of our issues. You’d think they’d pack us some clothes to atleast give them, yknow…” Seungmin begins to just mumble to himself as he works, kneeling by the werewolf and pushing aside the thick pelt to find a place to inject the werewolf. Minho is still just watching from his seat at the table, though is deeply interested in what is happening.

“You can just turn werewolves back?” He asks, curious. “I thought you’d just have to wait for morning.”

“Well, we used to. But I’m sure you can guess how that can go wrong, so we started picking this up.” Seungmin seems to finally find the place he wants in the werewolf’s shoulder, pushing against the curly fur with both hands now. “It doesn’t turn them back all the time, but it’s enough to worry about. After all, all we really need is to get them subdued, and that part works just fine.” Seungmin injects the syringe, and the werewolf doesn’t even react in the slightest in his sleep.

Minho decides to walk closer after Seungmin packs the syringes away, watching him and the beast for any changes. Seungmin has the clipboard nearby, but is instead focused on pushing back the fur on the werewolf’s arms, searching again.

And surprisingly, Minho can see the effects already taking place. The werewolf’s fur is already growing less dense and shorter, his entire form starting to lose the bulk of muscles and shrink back down to a human size.

“Oh, here we are,” Seungmin says as he reaches the leg, hooking his finger under what seems like a silver bracelet with small dog tags attached. Seungmin looks at them closely, flipping the tags over before scribbling away on the clipboard. “Does a Bang Chan ring any bells?”

“Not at all. Is that his name?”

“That's what his tags say at least. Thank God he actually had some on, do you know how many werewolves forget? It makes it such a big pain in the ass,” Seungmin is off rambling again as he writes, Minho just nodding and humming along. He figures this is a regular thing for Seungmin.

The werewolf, or Chan it seems, is turning back quite quickly now. The terrifying wolf snout first begins to shrink back into pug-like features, before the nose and lips of a person eventually come back into shape. The thick pelt that covered him is all but gone besides some peach fuzz still shrinking away, and the powerful tail disappears under his shirt along with the muscles.

In a minute, it leaves him and Seungmin staring at a sleeping man, face buried into folded arms as he wears an old t-shirt and some boxers. Despite the drastic transformation from a hulking monster to a now arguably small man, he’s still sleeping soundly as ever. Seungmin goes to prove such as he holds up his arm before letting it drop with a  _ thwap _ on the floor, man unbothered.

“Out like a log, and he’s actually wearing clothes!” Seungmin sounds slightly too excited for it to be a good thing, going to hook two arms under his to pull him up to the table. Minho helps slightly in trying to lift him up, but Seungmin more fit then he lets on, effortlessly lifting Chan up. Minho tries to help in getting him to sit at the table and lay his head back down, but only catches a glance of Chan’s face when he inexplicably tries to bite at his hand, obviously unaware he’s turned back already.

Not to lie to himself, Chan is not too bad of a looker. Minho’s not really sure what he was expecting Chan to look like, but he’s almost… pleasantly surprised? He figured a werewolf would look more terrifying as a human, but Chan looks like he couldn’t hurt a fly. He’s got that soft, friendly look about him. But that could also be that he’s not a giant wolf monster anymore.

In nothing short of perfect timing, Changbin walks back in with some folded clothes to see the two of them propping up Chan in the chair. He just stares for a moment, blinking, before saying “Did I really take that long?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Yo, thanks again for coming at like, two in the morning,” Changbin says one last time as they help Seungmin out with carrying Chan back to the car. The three of them are outside the museum in the cold night air, though Minho and Seungmin are mostly just walking along. Changbin is doing the work by having Chan slumped over his back in some sort of piggyback ride, the only one strong enough to actually carry his deadweight out. “I know since you guys aren’t sick-ass vampires, you must be tired.”

“I mean, it is my job, I’m happy to help!” Seungmin just chimes happily, opening the passenger door for Changbin to drop off their cargo. They eventually get Chan strapped in, though he is basically just kinda shoved in there behind a seatbelt. Minho almost feels bad, but he’s sure it’s fine. “We’ll probably call you up later about the situation, maybe not. Otherwise, this should hopefully be the last time we need to see each other.”

“Yeah, hopefully.” Changbin gives a small nod with a smile, patting Seungmin’s arm as he passes. “Thanks for the help, kid.”

“And go get some sleep!” Minho adds in, Seungmin just offering a small laugh. He walks over to the driver’s side, easily slipping in.

“I ain’t no kid!” He yells back at them as the car starts up, adjusting the volume on his radio to be slightly louder. “But I will get some fucking sleep!”

The two guards stand at the entrance to the museum, waving Seungmin off with his sleeping quarry pushed up on the passenger side window. It’s a sight to watch go, the two standing there until the radio and sound of the engine fade off into the distance.

“God, I’m going home early and passing the  _ fuck _ out.” Minho says.

“Fuckin’ same.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


By the time two weeks have passed, Minho has basically forgotten about the whole werewolf incident, even as he goes on a perimeter check around the area where he first found Chan. It’s a moot point in his mind now, only really needing it when he needs a good story to tell someone. The museum is back to normal, the roof getting better security, the bone back in it’s display case despite being scuffed up slightly from sharp teeth, it’s the regular monotony of walking around an empty building near midnight.

The dim night light, from under exhibits and lining the ground are turned on again too, letting Minho just stroll around carelessly, listening in case Changbin needs something. He takes a moment in the main hall to just look around, the large glass entrance giving a nice view of the dark parking lot, the illuminated streets of the city, all the way up to the night sky with small pinpricks of stars here and there.

It’s by standing there and watching that Minho catches a bit of movement outside, a shadow wavering just on the edge of where the light spills out onto the entry stairs. He walks forward to check it out more, but it’s not easy to make out much in the dim light they stand in.

It’s a human figure clearly, looking to be standing at the side of a car, rummaging around. Minho walks up to the glass doors to see clearly, and it only takes until then to actually recognize the mop of curly silver hair standing there.

He’s definitely interested now. While the main doors are closed for the night, Minho can find his way over to the access door used by the employees off to the side of the main hall, next to the bathrooms. He quickly unlocks the doors in his way, before he’s out into the chilly night air yet again. Off into an alcove of the museum’s entrance, he can see Chan much more clearly now as he walks up the steps. His hands are kept in the pockets of his long overcoat, looking into the glass entrance as he walks up the steps slowly. He seems to be thinking, looking around and searching for something.

“Are you coming back for round two?” Minho makes himself known, talking as he steps out of the shadows and towards Chan. He scares the other it seems, Chan jumping in place before giving Minho a sheepish chuckle.

“Oh, no! Nothing like that, I promise.” He pulls both his hands out to wave in front of him. “It’s not even a full moon,” He adds with another small chuckle, trying his best to show Minho he’s harmless, to which Minho has to agree. He still looks as soft as anyone could. “You’re Minho, right?”

Minho raises an eyebrow at him. “Yeah. How do you know that?”

“Oh, just,” Chan taps his head with a finger, still having that nervous smile. “Memory, from when I was wolf mode. It just kinda stuck with me, yeah?”

Minho gives Chan a look over. His head is hung down slightly into hunched shoulders as he explains himself, hands fumbling in front of his shirt. Minho can practically see the downturned ears, if he was still indeed in wolf mode. Minho eventually just gives a soft chuckle, more a sharp exhale, able to see Chan instantly loosen up.

“I can’t say much either, I saw your name from your tag. What are you doing back here, Chan?”

“Oh, not much. Certainly not a repeat,” He scratches his neck for a moment, looking around. “I honestly wanted to come and apologize. For, uh, infiltrating your workplace destroying exhibits. Sorry. I promise it’s not a habit.”

“Well, that’s good news.” Minho walks closer to Chan, standing in front of him on the steps instead of calling out to each other from across the entryway. “Is that all you wanted to say?”

“Actually, I — Well, I’m sure this doesn’t make up for it in the slightest, but,” Chan fishes something out from his pocket, opening his hand and extending it towards Minho.

It’s a dog tag in the shape of a bone, something that would actually hang from a pet’s collar. Chan motions it closer for Minho to pick up, so he does. He notices then the engraved text on the tag that dangles from the keychain it’s hooked onto. When he looks at it in the dim light, it reads:

_ SORRY FOR CHEWING ON THE AUTHENTIC DRAGON BONE _

_ (IT WAS KINDA TASTY THO) _

It’s so fucking dumb. Minho can’t help but to love it.

As he stares at it, fighting down a cheesy smile and laugh, Chan pipes up again with “I also have apology brownies, if that works better for you. They’re still in the car though.”

“This is so fucking stupid,” Minho snickers to himself, pulling out his keyring to instantly attach the dumb little keychain on it, happily watch it jangle around. “But I’m absolutely in love with it. I think a brownie might seal your deal here.”

“Oh, okay!” Chan smiles wide, before quickly going back down the steps to what must be his car. He’s back a second later with a Tupperware that he opens up to show perfectly cut brownies, pulling one out to hand to Minho again. “I’m not really a chef, but I think these came out pretty nice.” When Minho takes the brownie from Chan’s hand, he can still feel the warmth from when the brownies were baked.

As he bites in, they're honestly just regular box brownies, but how can you go wrong with them? They’re still warm and delicious either way, so Minho is more than pleased.

“It’s very nice, apology accepted,” Minho reaches for another one, but Chan offers the whole container to Minho to hold. When he looks up with a little hint of confusion, taking the box, Chan just smiles.

“They’re for you and Changbin… That’s his name, right? I don’t want to keep you guys too long, I figured I’d just come by and drop them off.” Minho feels himself frown at those words, not wanting Chan to go just yet. He still has so many questions he wants to ask, and he’s worried he’ll never see that silver head of hair again.

“I’m actually supposed to be on break right now, and if you’re not busy, would you stay and talk?”

Chan cocks his head to one side, before catching himself in the action and uprighting himself. “Me? I mean, sure, but I don’t think I’m much for conversation. What do you wanna talk about?”

Minho blanks. Shit, what  _ did _ he want? All he really knows is that he doesn’t want Chan to go, just wants to keep talking with him. He looks around to find something to his advantage, before ending up looking between the container of brownies and Chan.

“Just… Have some brownies with me. Tell me more about being a werewolf, because it’s  _ seriously _ been tearing me apart for the past week wondering how you managed to get inside the tiny ass vent system.”

Chan beams a smile at Minho, laughing softly. He steps closer to Minho yet again, having been doing some sort of dance of being closer and further away, but now goes to sit on the stairs and pats the spot next to him.

“Not easily, I can tell you that much. I have plenty of other weird werewolf stories if you’re interested in those too!”

Minho follows along, sitting next to him with the brownie box in between them. He grabs one to eat, before crossing his legs and intently looking at Chan, focusing on him. “Please, tell me more.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chan is in the middle of a riveting story about how he ended up trapped in a gas station freezer room once while turned when Minho's radio is suddenly yelling at him with Changbin's voice.

_ "Hey, did you really get lost out there again? I know I've been here a long time, but seriously. Your navigation sucks ass." _

The two sit in silence for a moment, Chan still in the middle of story telling with his hands out before he can't hold back his laughter any longer. Minho wants to give him a short glare, but his laugh is infectious, making him just beam back a smile that's been stuck on his face for awhile now.

"Need to take that?"

"I do, just a sec," Minho gets up and walks a short distance away with the radio in hand, before eventually phoning Changbin back.

"I'm not lost, but you did butt into a great story Chan was telling me."

"Chan?" Changbin questions, and Minho is just about to clarify for him when the vampire on the other end gasps and says "Wait, shit, the werewolf dude! What's he here for?"

"To apologize, mostly. He brought some brownies too."

"Just to say sorry? My kinda guy. Where are you now?"

"Uh, outfront actually.” Minho pauses for a moment in the call to check his phone, realizing how long he’d spent talking with Chan. “Shit, don’t bother though, I think I’ve kept him long enough."

"Oh, it is pretty late huh? Save me a brownie, and say hi for me before he leaves."

"Easy enough to do." Minho turns off his radio, making his way back to where Chan sits. He’s staring up at the sky, looking at the handful of stars they can in the bright city. He looks over to Minho as he gets close, sending him another smile.

“Is it really time for me to go?”

“Huh?” Minho’s almost taken aback by Chan seemingly reading his mind, before the werewolf realizes the reason his odd expression.

“Sorry, good hearing and all. Didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I promise.” Minho understands then, letting out a silent  _ ah! _ Before sitting back down with Chan. “Hi to Changbin though, I hope he likes the brownies.”

“Ah, he should, I think anyone would like free brownies.” Minho busies himself with packing up the Tupperware of brownies, seeing how the two managed to put a sizable dent in the amount left. “But, I shouldn’t keep you around much longer. I still have work, and I’m sure you’re tired by now.”

“ _ Pssh, _ never. I could talk about werewolf stories all night. Well, if you had the time, I could.” Chan eventually stands up, though he seems hesitant to really leave Minho’s side. “Still, sorry for the bone incident and all. I still feel bad about it.”

“Oh my God, you’re fine,” Minho gives a slight chuckle, pulling out his keyring again with the new attached charm. “This alone makes up for it a few times over, I swear there’s no hard feelings.”

“Good, good.” Chan stares at Minho’s face for a brief moment, eyes flickering around. Minho can’t help but do the same, a little confused like he’s forgetting to say something. Chan eventually takes a slow second to stuff a hand back into his pocket, the other gently taking one of Minho’s hands in his own and pulling it gently to be held out between them.

He’s not sure how to react, so he just lets Chan hold his hand open. He eventually takes something from his pocket, settling it in Minho’s palm before curling his fingers over for him. Chan pulls back then, some sort of crossed look on his face like he’s going to be sick and is about to break out into a giant smile.

“Thanks again. Goodnight Minho!” Chan just turns around swiftly after saying those words, speed walking to his car and climbing in. Minho just watches slightly confused as Chan starts up the car and pulls away, standing alone on the steps as the hum of his engine disappears into the night.

His extended hand, still closed around something, feels much colder after the warmth of Chan’s hands leave it. It brings his attention back to it, opening his palm to see what Chan left him.

It’s a small slip of paper, folded up. It takes Minho a second to unfold, trying to open it with one hand and all. He eventually sees the penciled note Chan left, with the erased remnants of other failed messages he started to write then second guessed.

_ You seem really nice. If it’s no trouble, are you free next Friday? _

Under the brief message is a string of numbers, with the words  _ text me _ next to it.

Minho’s not sure what happens faster, the shock of Chan basically asking him out on a date or the hot feeling of a blush across his cheeks. He just stares at the paper for a while longer, rereading the words, before a laugh he can’t stop bubbles out of him.

It’s deep from within his gut, a laugh that echoes across the parking lot as he stands there, cackling like a maniac.

But he can’t stop it. Some sort of deep happiness is suddenly taking root within him, a warm feeling in his heart as he pulls his phone out in an instant.

_ This certainly isn’t a good sign, _ Minho thinks as he starts typing in Chan’s number to his phone.  _ Not good at all. But I can’t seem to care. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it all through! i cant promise anything right awya, but would a part 2 sound cool? let me know!
> 
> if you wanna talk more modern magic aus or kpop in general, come poke me on twitter/tumblr @whimsycotta03. i swear im cool


End file.
